


Can You Imagine?

by AchillesMonkey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: B-Squad Brigade, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Male-Female Friendship, Rated for swearing, Spoilers for 5X12, also Piper uses an ableist slur to describe AIDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Davis goes to visit Piper in her cell.





	Can You Imagine?

Piper had seen many looks of disappointment directed her way over the past 24 hours. Each look just made her more and more disappointed in herself. It had seemed perfectly logical to trust General Hale at the time. The woman was Air Force. Piper had been in the Army before SHIELD. She knew that being military didn’t automatically mean you were a good person, but it didn’t automatically mean you were bad either. No more than being a SHIELD agent meant you were actually Hydra.

Piper hoped the team would forgive her eventually. Every time one of them visited her cell to bring her meals or ask her what the hell she’d been thinking, she’d reiterated her sorrow and her desire to do anything to make it up to them. Still, each wore a look of disappointment.

It was May’s look of disappointment that hurt her the most. They’d had the whole mentor-mentee thing going on, not to mention Piper’s giant crush. She wanted forgiveness from the entire team, but May most of all.

She heard movement and voices outside her cell door and took a deep breath, bracing herself for yet another look of disappointment from one of her friends. The door opened and Piper gasped as Davis walked through the door—his face in a neutral expression, her mind noted even as her brain panicked at seeing a dead man.

“What the fuck?! I thought you were dead!” she blurted out as he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall opposite the bench she was sitting cross-legged on.

“I got better,” he told her, deadpan.

“But last I saw you, that psycho bitch had grabbed you. How the hell did you survive?”

Davis turned his head so she could see the long scar going down the side of his face. “She almost did,” he admitted. “I was lying there in the rubble, dying, when this cyborg dude shows up out of nowhere and gets me to a hospital. When I woke up after surgery, Tiffany was there. She told me that Deathlok had saved me.”

“Fuck me,” Piper muttered, still in shock. “How’s Tiffany doing, by the way?” Piper asked. She’d only met Davis’s wife a couple times, but they’d gotten along well. “I’m guessing she’s had the baby by now, right?”

“Right,” Davis agreed, a proud grin appearing on his face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to show off pictures of an adorable baby girl with tufts of dark brown hair. “We named her Emma Maxine.”

“Congratulations, man,” Piper said. “She’s adorable.”

“She’s perfect.” He put his phone away and stretched out his legs, crossing his ankles. “So, what happened with you?”

She sighed. “I fucked up, man. I trusted someone I shouldn’t have, and now the entire team is fucked, and I don’t know how to make it okay again. I’ve apologized like a thousand times; I’ve told them I’ll do anything to earn their forgiveness—and I really mean that I’ll do anything—but so far all they’ve had me do is sit in this fucking cell.”

“I’ll talk to Coulson,” Davis said. “I can’t promise it’ll do any good—”

“No, man, anything’ll help! Thank you!” 

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. “Did you ever imagine this is how your life would turn out?” Piper asked.

“No,” Davis answered immediately. “But I wouldn’t change a thing. Well, except for the almost dying part. That wasn’t fun.”

“I’d change my actions these past few months for sure,” Piper said. “Do you think they’ll ever forgive me?”

“I don’t know,” Davis said. “I can’t speak for them, but from I’ve seen, they’re a pretty forgiving bunch.”

“You’re gonna be a good dad, you know that?”

Davis grinned. “I hope so.”

A knock sounded on the cell door and an unfamiliar voice called out, “Davis, they’re ready.”

Davis stood, looking apologetic. “I’ll come visit later,” he promised.

Piper stood as well. Impulsively, she wrapped her arms around Davis in a quick hug, letting go before he even had time to hug her back. “Thanks.” Davis punched her playfully on the shoulder and left. 

Piper sat back on the bench, left alone once more with her thoughts. She knew Davis was right when he said the team was a forgiving bunch. She’d seen their forgiveness first hand after Daisy had nearly quaked Mack apart. She hoped they’d be able to extend that forgiveness to her, once they’d dealt with the crisis of the week. 

_ Forgiveness, can you imagine? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments!!! This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> I do tend to reply to all comments. If you would prefer me to not reply to your comment, please include *whisper* in your comment, and I will appreciate, but not reply.
> 
> Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com)


End file.
